It is known to deposit garbage into containers which when full of garbage are transmitted to a landfill or other receiving site for the garbage. It is also known to provide such containers with reciprocating floor containers which are used to remove the garbage from the containers. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,929, granted Nov. 22, 1980, discloses floor members and a support bearing system for a reciprocating floor conveyor which has been used in garbage haul containers. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,708, granted Sept. 16, 1989, discloses the floor members and a support bearing system for another type of reciprocating floor conveyor that has been used in garbage haul containers. Herein the term "container" is used to mean a truck box, a trailer box, a transport container and fixed installation containers. These containers all include a bottom, two sidewalls and two end walls, one of which is openable. Some also include a top. The bottom is formed by or includes a reciprocating floor conveyor.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a container for liquid bearing material which includes a waterproof bottom extending throughout the container, and a drive mechanism for the floor members of the conveyor which is housed within a lower forward portion of the container, rather than below the bottom of the container.